


Sorrow Found Me

by lightningwaltz



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/pseuds/lightningwaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya and Edgeworth have a brief discussion, post Bridge to the Turnabout</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend of mine. I've always been intrigued by these two, because they have quite a lot in common.

When Edgeworth stops by Wright and Co. Law Offices Maya's sitting at Nick's desk fiddling around with her mother's Kurain talisman. She's distracted enough that it takes her several seconds to notice their guest, and several seconds more before she remembers to present her 'I'm 100% okay, really!' face.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Edgeworth." She clicks the talisman open. "Nick's not here right now." She clicks the talisman closed. "He'll probably be back soon-ish, though. If you want to wait."

"That's fine." He hesitates. "If that's alright with you."

Distractions are probably good. Somehow the fact that he tried to pin Mia's death on her is water under the bridge; she's liked Edgeworth quite a bit in all their encounters since. "It's fine."

Silence ensues and it's... not exactly awkward. Sure, the weight of last week's tragedies (all those major and minor catastrophes piling up like an accident on the freeway) hang between them. Still, it's kinda nice to talk to someone who was there for most of it.

"How are you?" Edgeworth asks. And he's presenting that 'I've gone out and seen the universe and now I'm wise in the matters of personal trauma, so please tell me your troubles' voice. She remembered when he first took that tone, after his return from who knows where. 

It's tempting to tell him everything, but she's afraid if she starts spilling everything on her mind now she'll never stop. She'll go tripping down memory lane all the way down to that time when she was two-years-old and a sniffling Mia had had to explain that, yes, their mother was still alive but, no, she wouldn't be coming home again.

All of a sudden, Maya nearly falls out of her chair.

Edgeworth lost his family at the exact same time, to the exact same tragedy. Just like Maya and her sister.

She tries to avoid staring at him. There's so much they could talk about, really; loss, betrayal found families, responsibilities earned while far too young. Perhaps they will someday. But not today. Not while the Kurain talisman feels like an anchor tying her down, more than anything else.

Maya considers making a dumb joke like 'I don't know are you okay? You had to pretend to be a defense lawyer and that must have really messed with your world view.'

Instead, she swallows and says, "I'm not sure how I am. Hopefully I'll be fine."

And it does help when Edgeworth responds; "I think you will be."


End file.
